Militia
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = | Counter-Terrorists = }}Militia (cs_militia) is an official hostage rescue map. It is available in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps. Official Briefing Counter-Strike and Condition Zero Counter-Terrorists: Enter Cliffe's Compound to rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Terrorists: The whereabouts of a militia group that kidnapped four individuals last week has been disclosed by one of our informants. Enter the militia hideout and rescue the hostages or eliminate the terrorist threat entirely. Terrorists: One of our lookouts has spotted several APC's making their way towards our base. Protect our hostages and eliminate the intruders! Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. Development History Counter-Strike 1.6 In Counter-Strike version 1.6, cs_militia consisted of textures that were taken from the original Half-Life game. There were very few sewer entryways that players can use as the sewers connected between the CT Spawn Zone and the Back yard of the house. More importantly, the sewers area nearby the backyard had operating Security Cameras that overlooked the important sections of the map. Crates were found in many places of the map and there was a shooting range in the yard, including a jacuzzi in the side yard. Furthermore, the interior of the house was fairly plain as there were not that many props. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Regarding the map, the notable differences between Counter-Strike 1.6 and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero includes: The sewer has less light, more accessible openings, and is more simplifed as it no longer contains the room with the security cameras and crates, the Jacuzzi has been removed and replaced with a hole in CZ. There is a helicopter above the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone (and the hostage rescue point). A ramp has been placed nearby one of the entrances to the sewers near the CT spawn area. The floor, walls, and ceilings of the house has a wooden texture and the shooting range at the backyard has been removed. Counter-Strike: Source Militia in Counter-Strike: Source is completely different from the original Counter Strike version. Tactics Main Article: Militia/Tips and tricks Gallery :Main article: Militia (map)/Gallery Front Yard Cs_militia.jpg|Counter-Strike version. Cs_militia_cz.jpg|Condition Zero version. Cs_militia_css.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source version. Trivia *Militia is available in almost all versions of ''Counter-Strike'' series with the exception of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *In Counter Strike 1.6, CT bots who are escorting the hostages may have extreme difficulty in navigating through the map. This happens particularly when a CT leaves the house through the attic window (located above the garage) and/or travels through the sewers. As a result, the hostages may not be able to follow the CT thus leading to time being wasted. When this occurs, so much time will pass that the duration of the round will run out and the terrorists will win by default. This problem has been fixed in Counter Strike: Condition Zero as the hostages have a better A.I. guidence system and can interact with their environment (such as being able to climb ladders and crouch to access certain areas when necessary). *The Lights in the underground pipe can be disabled by using the switch at the CT spawn zone. *There is several security computers at the one of the ends of the underground sewers. *In the bathroom(located near terrorist spawn zone), if player shoot the toilet's plank in the toilet enough times, it will explode but will not harm players. Category:Hostage rescue maps